


Gnothi Seauton

by Kellesaire



Category: Castlevania, Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellesaire/pseuds/Kellesaire
Summary: ※3P，安慰炮，排列組合※阿魯卡多是泛性戀※幹話多，阿魯卡多和拉魯夫會把握每一個能損對方的機會※時間在 Netflix 動畫第三季之後※其實還有很多問題要修但要修到地老天荒不如先發了（爆
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Alucard, Trevor Belmont | Alucard/Trevor Belmont | Alucard, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Kudos: 2





	Gnothi Seauton

**Author's Note:**

> ※3P，安慰炮，排列組合
> 
> ※阿魯卡多是泛性戀
> 
> ※幹話多，阿魯卡多和拉魯夫會把握每一個能損對方的機會
> 
> ※時間在 Netflix 動畫第三季之後
> 
> ※其實還有很多問題要修但要修到地老天荒不如先發了（爆

「沒關係的，阿魯卡多，你不需要這樣。我們都在這裡。」賽法的聲音很溫暖。她刻意用了輕柔而安撫人的語調，本應令人放鬆，卻讓半吸血鬼不寒而慄。他緊繃起來，突然想要推開她、遠離這一切讓他失去戒備的溫柔；推開她，他在世界上唯二能稱為朋友的人，對自己真心相待而別無所求的人。他無法伸出手，內心天人交戰。賽法看出他眼中的牴觸而停下動作。

「賽法，我不能——」他痛苦地別過臉。「怎麼，處男根站不起來嗎？」一隻粗魯的手從後方搭住他的肩膀，男性的氣息跟著接近。

賽法翻了一個大白眼，「閉嘴，拉魯夫，不是那個問題！」「那還能有什麼問題？」拉魯夫理所當然地問。「哼，對你當然不是問題了，只要你找得到地方插你連黑暗生物都上，（「我才沒有！」拉魯夫抗議。兩人拌嘴的熟悉情景讓阿魯卡多不由自主地鬆一口氣。）阿魯卡多他可是——」「被騙炮了？」拉魯夫的觀察辛辣而一針見血。

「我本來準備說『受傷』，但是，對，用你的話來說，被騙炮了，」賽法無奈地攤手，屈服於使用智障的語言和智障溝通。

「也沒那麼糟糕吧？不過是兩個投懷送抱的東瀛人。」拉魯夫滿不在乎。

「拉魯夫你真的一點都不細膩！」

「過來抱一下不就得了。」

拉魯夫抓住他的肩膀，往床上一躺，阿魯卡多無預警地被迫與他面對面，趴伏在他身上，雙臂撐著床面保持最後一點距離，他如絲綢般的金色長髮垂在拉魯夫的頰邊，一張稜角分明的臉異乎尋常的無瑕。拉魯夫端詳著那張美麗得懾人的面孔，一時無話。

「你聞起來有股尿騷味，」阿魯卡多冷眼瞪他。

拉魯夫從那雙狹長的金色眼瞳注視裡醒了過來，挑了挑眉，絲毫沒有動搖地用力把阿魯卡多擁向自己。「瞧，這不就是老阿魯卡多展現著他人格裡最美好的那一面嗎？」拉魯夫用低沉的聲音嘲弄道，但阿魯卡多並不覺得刺耳。拉魯夫的右手撫著他的背，左手放在他的後腦勺上，像抱嬰兒一樣地完整把他護在懷裡。

拉魯夫毫無障礙地接受了阿魯卡多在門口插了兩具屍體的事實。「不錯，這就像在說『非誠勿擾』，」他當時評價道，用他洞悉了世間冷暖的眼光接納了這個阿魯卡多看似朝著德古拉舊路邁進的跡象。不可否認，阿魯卡多為朋友泰然的態度感到鬆一口氣，但是賽法提議他們應該要把那兩個倒楣鬼埋起來的時候，拉魯夫也沒有出聲反對。

比起「非誠勿擾」的警告，兩個人血淋淋的例子更像是給阿魯卡多自己的警惕，那個景象可以時時刻刻提醒他自己如何天真地相信外人最後只落得遭到背叛的下場；現在他們死了，而他從來沒有想要傷害任何人；野狼不該妄想能和兔子做朋友。賽法把他們的屍體從木樁上卸下來。但比起在意兩個心懷不軌的陌生人曝屍荒野，她——像個憂心忡忡的家長——更在乎的是阿魯卡多不需要長期接受這樣不健康的訊息。

「我就說我們不應該把六歲以下的兒童獨自留在家，」拉魯夫挖著墓穴轉頭對賽法說。在樹蔭底下不屑幫忙的阿魯卡多狠狠地對他亮出一記中指。

阿魯卡多不打算掙開這個擁抱。他放鬆了雙手，靜靜地把下巴抵在拉魯夫的胸膛上，正好可以看見拉魯夫不修邊幅的鬍渣。

拉魯夫突然笑了，他胸膛的震動透過皮膚清晰地傳到阿魯卡多身上。「你個混蛋，你一定是知道自己下巴有多尖才這麼做的。」

阿魯卡多不置可否地轉頭，引來拉魯夫更劇烈地震動。

床因重量而些微下沉，賽法在他們身邊躺了下來，頭倚在拉魯夫肩上，又調整了一下姿勢，長腿與兩人摩娑，魔法師清澈的藍眼珠正好能夠捕捉到半吸血鬼的眼神。阿魯卡多看起來已經自在得多了，他放鬆而平靜，不再因為允許別人靠近自己而感到脆弱不安——恰恰相反，他現在因為被朋友環繞、受保護而感到安全；拉魯夫怎麼讓他接受這種保護是個謎，但拉魯夫一向對阿魯卡多拒人於千里之外的氣質免疫，阿魯卡多似乎也拿他沒輒，儘管他寧死也不願意承認。

賽法握住阿魯卡多的手，阿魯卡多要她安心般地回握，側臉躺在拉魯夫身上閉上眼睛。

拉魯夫收著下巴，看著鼻子底下這兩個人的小動作。「噢我真愛當你們二位的寢具，沒有人在乎寢具的感受。」

「拉魯夫，沒有人會因為你不講話就把你當寢具，」賽法說。

拉魯夫聞著阿魯卡多的秀髮，難以解釋的玫瑰香——適合他這樣的娘娘腔、古籍的霉味還有一種……拉魯夫緩緩吸氣，讓氣味在鼻腔裡停留，認真地辨別那到底是什麼：像是新開的刀鋒或是初春時冰雪融化的氣息，森冷，但是乾淨，沒有血腥味。真是個奇怪的組合。肩頭上的賽法則是散發著他孰悉的金盞花香。

阿魯卡多遠比他看上去的來得輕，他以前就發現了，也許他的骨頭就像鳥類一樣中空，他胡思亂想著，企圖讓下身那種越發明顯的感覺平息下去。

阿魯卡多不安分地動了動，拉魯夫已經分不清楚到底是誰先挑起誰的慾望，他只知道當阿魯卡多從他身上坐起來時，他的慾求就和自己的一樣昭彰。但迥然有別的是，阿魯卡多對此侷促不安。他鬆開了賽法的手，打算從拉魯夫身上離開。

「你不需要離開，」拉魯夫說。

「正常人才不會上他們的朋友，貝爾蒙特，」阿魯卡多嗤之以鼻。

「正常人會啊，在……特殊的情況下。」拉魯夫沒有什麼把握地說道，因為嚴格說起來自己似乎不算符合正常人的道德標準——誰管他的，難道阿魯卡多就算正常人嗎？

阿魯卡多搖頭，「我們不是那種關係。你並不想要跟我睡，貝爾蒙特。」

「我們就是你想要的那種無論是哪種關係，」賽法輕聲說。「對吧，拉魯夫？」

「我想要跟你睡，」拉魯夫突兀地坦言。「我是不是剛剛說了什麼很恐怖的話？」他一臉茫然地補上一句。

「不是最糟糕的那種，」賽法笑道。她拉過阿魯卡多，讓他坐在她身上。他看著她，她沒有移開視線，也沒有任何動作。「你可以碰我，」賽法說。

阿魯卡多坐著，思考著，評估著。他血液裡吸血鬼的那部分非常清晰地察覺到她肉體的溫度、她脈動的血管、她柔軟的血肉。他想要這個嗎？他自問，忽然感受到一陣飢渴。是的，他想要，貪婪地渴望著，如果他被這麼允許的話，渴望得指尖都顫慄起來。他懷念親暱的溫暖，除此之外還有些別的，親情、友情、愛情⋯⋯他弄不清楚，名字有差嗎？賽法大概會知道，然後發表一場關於利他之愛、情慾之愛之類的長篇大論⋯⋯賽法說的沒錯，他確實是一個長著成人身體的憤怒青少年：他的身體在不知不覺中成熟了，然而截至前不久為止他都還醉心於阻止他人盡皆知的傳奇邪惡父親種族滅絕人類的大業。他上知天文下知地理，家族悲劇和道德責任像蒸汽引擎一般不舍晝夜地把他的生活向未來推進，他從來無暇顧及……自己。

拉魯夫查覺到了阿魯卡多的沉默與遲疑。「要死了，阿魯卡多，你不是什麼貞潔烈婦，跟我們睡過一次不代表你就要跟我們山盟海誓廝守終生，」他說，耐心和同理心從來不在他擅長的項目裡。

愛與被愛，獲得和給予，需求、弱點、自尊、恐懼、信任和安慰；阿魯卡多的思緒很破碎，他似乎應該釐清所有事情，偏偏此刻他毫無這種能力。

「我想要你們，」他低語。

「那就來吧。」

阿魯卡多可以臉不紅氣不喘地跟拉魯夫用最下流的話語唇槍舌戰上半天，前提是內容不真正涉及到自己。現在已經到了這個點上了，阿魯卡多卻發現要放開自己依然有難度。他的態度讓拉魯夫也不由得謹慎起來。

「我可以嗎？」

「隨你的便，」阿魯卡多粗聲粗氣地說，但他臉上的紅暈清晰可見。「我真弄不懂你，」拉魯夫說著低下頭。

「你什麼都不懂——」阿魯卡多回嘴，隨即被哽得說不出話來。他親吻他的乳頭、用舌尖描繪他的胸側，從肚臍到下腹再一路到腿間，阿魯卡多不自主地拱起了腰，從鼻腔露出隱忍中帶著甜膩的短促哼聲。

「我要把你吸乾，」拉魯夫威脅。

「原來是吸血鬼呢我還以為我是這個房間裡唯一——」

「男士們，你們是不是忘了什麼？」賽法眨著眼睛問，湊近。

阿魯卡多親吻她的額頭、眉心、鼻樑、眼皮，他用他的唇和她的肌膚代替信徒合十的雙手般祈禱，想要一切卻又一無所求。他輕咬她的上唇，舔拭她的貝齒、她的上顎，攻城掠地，然後與她的舌頭互相追逐。

賽法握著他的上臂。她的手順著他的手臂下移。

「別碰我的手腕，」阿魯卡多突然說，金色眼眸裡一瞬間有陰影閃過。「拜託。」

他還沒有辦法完全甩脫那些記憶。

賽法先是愕然，然後理解地點頭。「好。」

拉魯夫讓阿魯卡多釋放了一次，他的身體像弓弦般張馳，之後便執拗地還之以禮，只不過部位不太一樣。拉魯夫的呻吟近似喘息，低而啞，幾不可聞。

當阿魯卡多低垂著眼睫靠近拉魯夫的時候，阿魯卡多突然彎起嘴角，直視著拉魯夫暴風般灰藍的眼睛，「我是你第一個男人嗎？」

「我才不會回答這個問題，」拉魯夫咕噥，但答案已經太明顯。

拉魯夫對於躺在阿魯卡多身上有所遲疑。

「我怕我會壓碎你，」他說，阿魯卡多不滿地咬了一下作為抗議，讓拉魯夫吃痛地從齒縫間倒抽一口氣。阿魯卡多喜歡他的口感和氣味，關於尿騷味的事情毫無疑問是他壞心地說了謊——他相信拉魯夫不會介意。現在拉魯夫就在他的鼻尖上，是某種令人舒心的汗水、皮革和一點肥皂的味道。

「混蛋你可咬得真盡興啊？」一滴血從他肩頭滑落，被阿魯卡多舔得乾乾淨淨，舌頭摩擦皮膚的觸感讓拉魯夫想到貓。阿魯卡多視線往下一瞥，「你喜歡痛？」

「我不會這麼說，」拉魯夫悶悶地回答，感受阿魯卡多繼續在他身後肆虐。「啊……我還真不知道你是想吃我還是想幹我。」

「如果是二擇一的話你大可放心。」

賽法看著仰面疊在床上的兩人，臉色複雜。「這行不通的，」她對拉魯夫說，「我們會把阿魯卡多壓碎。」

阿魯卡多幾乎想翻白眼，但他克制住了衝動。「別擔心我，上他就對了，」阿魯卡多面無表情地指示。賽法跨騎在拉魯夫的腰腹上，扶著他的肩膀，拉魯夫握著下體，扶著賽法的腰，引導著她沉下身體。

全部進入時賽法呼出一口氣。「這還真新鮮，」她愉悅地說道，浪一般開始搖晃她的腰肢，「你在那裡還好嗎，拉魯夫？」

拉魯夫皺著眉。「有點難專心，」他說。

「我的榮幸，」阿魯卡多說，頂弄著身上的人，恣意嚙咬他的後頸。

「該死的半吸血鬼——嘶，幹，」快感爬上他的背脊，伴隨著阿魯卡多在他後頸製造的撩人刺痛，拉魯夫覺得自己的思考能力已經快被兩人聯手扔出窗外。他空著的手在賽法的乳房和腹部上遊走，混亂中彷彿是強迫自己記住懷中人的所在，和她接吻起來。阿魯卡多事前舔得很徹底，所以拉魯夫並沒有太多不適。

一個人絕對無法想像，當半吸血鬼決心要讓他的伴侶舒服的時候能夠如此纏人，但話又說回來，與一個擁有跟冰河侵蝕峽谷同等耐心的人做愛勢必不會是件能夠蒙混過關的事情。

慾望像水渲染不同色彩的顏料一般地把三位個體暈染成一片，沒有人知道從哪裡開始是賽法，哪邊是拉魯夫，阿魯卡多到哪裡結束，他們像骨牌、漣漪或是浪。他們是困在皮囊裡的慾望，只能撕扯彼此的肌膚尋求解脫，安慰地舔拭、親吻，焦灼地喘息，指甲在肌膚上留下細細的血痕，嘴唇在身上嘬吻出點點奼紫嫣紅，互相追逐，橫衝直撞。鏖戰一晚他們能用的姿勢可多著。

賽法的體內溫暖潮濕，被包覆緊收的感覺讓阿魯卡多覺得頭頂一陣酥麻。他的深入使她呻吟，她喘息著鼓勵他繼續。

拉魯夫從他後方進入，緩慢而令人難耐，阿魯卡多向後靠著拉魯夫的胸膛，感到飽脹。

他是男人又是女人，什麼都是又什麼都不是。

他的尖牙在興奮中伸長，瞳孔收縮。

破曉的陽光映在他的眼裡，他不是人，不是吸血鬼，不屬於黑夜，也無法在白晝找到棲身之所。他不知道自己是誰；他是阿魯卡多，他是鏡影，但他反射之物早已不再世上，或許他也應該消失，他飄搖的靈魂會離開這個令人遺憾的世界，然後在地獄與家人團聚。

——但這裡有兩個人抱著他，肢體交纏、肌膚緊貼，把他實實在在地留在此時此刻，既是錨、暴風雨裡的一雙手，或植物的根。他們的氣息和體液已經混合在一起，不分彼此。他親吻他們，從未像此刻一般感到如此虔誠。

當他們兩個把他夾在中間，他就像在風口浪尖，前後都是一片漆黑虛無，他不知道自己是否會摔得粉身碎骨，但是他們與他十指交扣，於是他跌進他們的懷裡。

* * *

阿魯卡多睡得很沉。很久、很久沒有睡得這麼沉。夢裡什麼都沒有，只有一片柔軟又踏實的黑暗包圍著他。

他睜開眼睛時，拉魯夫還在像個智障一樣半張著嘴打呼嚕，睡得不省人事，賽法趴在他的胸前，鼻息悠長沉穩，拉魯夫的手放在她背上。

阿魯卡多動了動，發現頸子後面墊著拉魯夫的另一條手臂，他的手在睡夢中依然摟著自己的肩膀。

他再度看向拉魯夫，拉魯夫鬆懈的睡顏並沒有失去半分愚蠢……但是並不讓人覺得不順眼。

阿魯卡多微不可察地笑了笑，輕手輕腳地溜下床。

老舊厚重的天鵝絨窗簾後已經透出下午的日光。經過幾個月整理的城堡依然擺脫不去廢墟頹敗的氣息，此刻卻顯得寧靜，像個閉著眼睛坐在安樂椅上曬太陽的老者，經過休生養息，平靜而滿足。

他回到他昔日的房間。他少年時的歲月和成年之後的悲劇都在這裡重疊。地上褐色的血跡已經成為他僅有的慰藉。他翻出鵝毛筆和羊皮紙，對著陽光晃了晃墨水瓶，確認裡面的墨水還沒乾，然後在寫字桌前坐了下來。

某些話語在他心裡，但他無法對兩個朋友訴說。把它們無用地宣洩到紙上似乎就是最好的解法。他用優雅流暢的字跡把它們留在紙面上，耐心等墨水乾再一絲不苟地把信燒成灰燼。

其實他可以去張羅晚餐。等到這兩個人睡醒，他們絕對會餓得像是於從千年沉睡中醒來的吸血鬼一樣，估計要兩桌食物才能滿足他們超自然的胃。他會需要半打新鮮的鱒魚——不，一打鱒魚、他藏窖裡所有的培根和火腿、前天烤好的所有麵包、一整袋的馬鈴薯、兩串大蒜和一串洋蔥、兩籃蘑菇、一打雞蛋、麵粉、奶油、一整顆乾酪……他希望番茄和茴香莖還有剩下一些……還有菠菜……

長廊和大廳和以往一樣空蕩，地毯上的裂痕和蛀洞一點也沒變過。阿魯卡多站在樓梯上，吸了一口帶著淡淡霉味和灰塵的空氣，突然覺得這裡開始像個家。

回到現在的寢室，兩個人在他的核桃木大床上睡得就和他離開時一樣熟。晚餐準備可以等等，這個房間似乎有某種足以挽留他的魔力。

阿魯卡多在房間角落的椅子上坐下，安靜等待他們醒來。

父母親大人膝下：自死別，甚思念，夜不成眠。聞吾友拉魯夫於無限迴廊之見聞謂父母團聚於九泉之下，孩兒欣慰。遂提筆，書信不能及地府，聊以自娛耳。

歸赴家宅之始，將長眠，拉魯夫卻把貝爾蒙特祖屋相贈。拉魯夫乃貝爾蒙特後人，至今其家僅存其一人矣。其曰：「君可鎮守浩瀚之知、傳道授業。」吾勉之，無奈不諳世道人情，遭東瀛小人算計，實乃吾之過也。昨日拉魯夫攜賽法（道法之師，良言者流，吾在世可信者蓋此二人）至，後事我等共圖之，請勿掛念。

父親膝前：謹稟者，汝在人界所為諸行吾若有朝至陰曹必告母。

兒 阿德里安·阿魯卡多·特佩斯 敬上

「德古拉，阿德里安說他要告訴我你在人間做的事，是什麼事？」

「呃，親愛的，你聽我解釋……」

**Author's Note:**

> 篇名是古希臘格言 "γνῶθι σεαυτόν"，「認識你自己」（Know thyself），相傳是刻在德爾斐的阿波羅神廟的三句箴言之一。
> 
> 但丁《神曲》中，地獄大門上刻著警語： "Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate"，「入此門者當放棄一切希望」（Abandon all hope, ye who enter here）；動畫第三季最後一集標題〈只有絕望〉（英文標題：Abandon All Hope）典出於此。
> 
> 修稿時有構思加入「入此門者當放棄一切希望」對比「認識你自己」這樣的橋段，但因為遲遲沒有修出來，所以點子先用在標題上了。
> 
> 希望看完第三季覺得心靈受創的人，可以被這篇不太肉慾的車文安慰到……
> 
> 人生第一次正式發表的車文也是第一次寫這麼露骨的性愛就獻給惡魔城了。
> 
> 家書文言文算是搞笑XD 難得有這種機會，寫得很開心。


End file.
